Survival of the crew pt5
by phoenixthedover2
Summary: ben has to send out a rescue mission to save the others. nick must deal with his demons in order to stay sane and they must rely on smarts to escape captivity. and with vickory out there who knows when he will strike...


HUNGER

"where are you taking us" nick asked as he looked out the window of the bus. "shut up you butter cup nigger lover. the man said as hit nick in the burnt side of his face. "we are almost home" the man said as they continued driving. "turn right at this sign" nate said as he pointed to the sign. ben nodded and steered right. "im worried about Clementine" Alexa said as she looked out the window. "why though she is a very strong girl" ben said as he continued to drive. "yeah she drew a gun on me earlier for a chocolate bar yesterday" jordan said as he looked out the window. "are you for real" Alexa said in shock. "Jordan your not helping but she will be fine Alexa i promise" ben said. "guys something doesn't feel right" Kenley said as they continued to drive until they got to the gas station and got out. nick noticed it was dark and he couldn't breathe until a sack was taken off his head. he looked around and noticed a lot of shacks around and a tall chain barb wired fence with a lot of walkers on it clawing to get in. "hey you boi" a voice said as someone snapped in nick's face. "where am i" nick yelled as he continued to look around. "Your home" the man said with a minister smile. "where are my friends asshole"nick said. "oh they are gonna be delicious" the man said. "shut the fuck up you sick bastards" nick said as he tried to get unbinded. the man smied and began to tease nick as he began chomping on a piece of meat in between two pieces of bread. "let me go you peice of shit ill fucking kill you" nick said as he spit at the man. "i got an idea if you join us we will untie you" the man offered. "let me the fuck go before i..." nick said before he cut himself off and realised the man was cutting him go. nick smiled and when the bind was cut nick sprung at the man delivering punches left and right untill he began chocking the man out. his people ran over and aimed there guns at nick "dont shoot him he's all mine" the man said as nick continued to chock hime out. "where are my friends" nick yelled "theirs in one of those trailers over there" the man struggled to say as he began to lose consciousness. nick then let go of the man and began walking away and towards the crates untill the man sat up and yelled "you may have won nigger lover but you know that nice tall bitch your in love with is pretty nice sadly i had to shoot her". nick turned around and sprinted over to the man and hit him and began to chock him out more. "she will be dead soon" the man said as nick yelled in his face and broke his neck. "dont ever talk about kenzie like that you piece of shit" nick said as he he spit on the man's body and walked over to the trailer. "we need to get outta here" joe said as he began banging on the walls of the crate. "stop banging before these people come" mason said. "i want them to come to us" joe said as he continued banging. "where is this place yo" Antoine asked. "this place is omega base its home to cannibals" a voice said " uh thank you" Antoine said as he looked around. "my name is shauna by the way and im in the crate next to yalls " the voice said. "nice to meet you random ass person but we are busy trying to escape" joe yelled sarcastically. "if you guys escape please take me with you i have no one left to go with in this world" shauna said as she began crying. "yea maybe" joe said as he continued pounding on the wall. "oh my God no" Kenley said as they walked inside the gas station. "poor bastards" Alexa said as she looked around at all the cut up walkers. ben then walked to the back and opened the door to find Gabriel on the ground zombified growling and trying to grab for ben. "damn it im sorry Gabriel" ben said as he jabbed a knife through Gabriel's head. "what was that thud" Antoine asked. "i don't know but someone is coming everyone get ready" joe said as he drew his sharpened piece of wood.

UNITE

"lets keep movin" ben says as they get back in the car and drive off. "turn here at these trees an drive straight there should be broken down forklift and that lily girl wrote here that once we get to it we should get out and walk through the woods and progress quietly to the warehouse" nate said as ben turned the car. joe and the others waited for the person to open the crate and when the door opened joe tackled the person. "its me get off" the person said "oh shit nick i almost killed u" joe said with a smirk. "yea whatever lets go guys we don't have much time we need to escape this place now is everybody good by the way" nick asked. "im not" Antoine answered. "the hell is wrong with you big boy" asked mason. "its my leg i cant fell anything" Antoine answered. "its too dark to see anything"joe said as nick pulled out a match to light the dark area."oh shit" nick said as he ran over to Antoine and told him to look up. "whats going on" mason asked .nick then whispered to mason "his leg is hanging off the bone i don't want him to look at it or know about it or he will freak out or worse go into shock" mason nodded understandingly and walked over to the door and looked out for anyone coming. "is everything fine" shauna asked. "who the fuck is that" nick asked. "oh thats shauna our neighbor" joe said in a sarcastic way. "yea we promised we'd take her with us when we escape" Antoine said still unaware about his leg. "yay more people" nick said in a joking way. "people noticed that we are free come on lets go guys".mason yelled "ok Antoine im gonna be back for you stay here and joe i need you and nason to open shauna's crate im going for one of there guns" nick said as he ran out the crate and towards the group of men. mason and joe broke open shauna's crate and her and two other girls come out. "which one of you is shauna" joe asked. "thats me" one of the girls said. "ok come with us the rest of you i wish you luck on survival"joe said. "no please hannah and Corrine are my friends please let them go with us" shauna begged. "you said you didn't have anybody left" joe said. "i know but please"shauna begged now crying. "joe we shouldn't leave these people they are human to" mason said. "fine but they better listen to all my directions" joe demanded. "we will" both girls said at the same time. "ok now we wait for nick" joe said. nick ran over to one man who wasn't paying attention and broke his neck and picked up his m16 and began firing at the other people killing them one by one until he was out of ammo so he ran for a pistol laying on the ground and he fired it at a teenager who was running away. the bullet went through the skull of the teen. "nick oh my God" Alexa screamed "Alexa where the fuck did you come from did they get you too" nick asked. "no we came here looking for you and we heard gun shots and ran in" Alexa answered as ben jordan and Kenley ran up to them. "where are the others" ben asked. "over there at those crates" nick said as he pointed it out. "ok Jordan and Kenley i need you two to go check on the others" ben said as Jordan nodded and he and Kenley ran towards the crates. "hold up is that Kenley and jordan" mason asked. "hey guys whats up" Jordan asked as he and Kenley walked up to the crate. "nothing just waiting for nick to clear everyone" joe said. "come on its clear" Jordan said "ewwww your leg is hanging off" Kenley said as he pointed at Antoine's leg. "my what is hanging off" Antoine says as he reaches for his legs. "ahhhhhh fuck fuck" Antoine yelled as he continued to feel for his leg. he then passed out. "look at what you did Kenley" mason said "um we should go i see people" yelled Corrine. "she's right lets get to ben i got Antoine" Jordan said as he picked up Antoine and followed the others to the center where ben nick and Alexa was standing. "oh shit" joe said as they regrouped with ben and the others to find that they were surrounded by men.

SAW

"put down the gun you nigger lovers" one man yelled. "we should listen to them i dont want to be eaten" Jordan whispered "jordan shut up" ben replied. the man than shot at the ground next to shauna "everyone on there knees now the boss wants to meet yall" one of the men said. ben nodded and he and the group took a knee. one of the men yelled through the door and the door opened up and out ran a skinny dirty boy. "im gonna kill u" the boy said in a creepy voice. "my name name is Jason and you will be my next

meal" he said as he began loading a nail gun and walked up to Kenley and pointed it at his forehead. "ahh please don't kill me my amaya needs me please" Kenley begged. "i like when my meal begs for there life if only my pretty sister could see me now killing and eating a nigger lover, oh wait she can" Jason said as he pointed at crate which opened up and a female walker came out. "oh hi sis sorry to wake you but its supper time come and get it" Jason said as his undead sister stumbled over towards hannah who closed her eyes and pushed Corrine towards it. "what the hell hannah" Corrine yelled. just as the walker was about to get Corrine a bullet passed through the head of the walker. and when everyone looked over they seen nate holding a P99 pistol. "good save dude" yelled Jordan. "argg you killed ma sister you piece of shi..."Jason stopped "wait Nathan"Jason continued as he stared at nate. "hi cousin" Nathan yelled back. Jason ran over and hugged nate and began laughing. "i thought you was dead"Jason said. "is that so"nate said as he hugged Jason back. "the world is better now because we can do what ever red neck hillbilly activities we want too bad Becky isn't here with us to enjoy it" Jason said. "im sorry for your sister, becky was such an amazing and hot girl"nate said. "wait wasn't that his cousin he shot" Jordan whispered. "shut up" mason replied. nate then handed Jason the P99 and Jason turned and shot his own man. "yup it works" Jason said as he put it in his holster. nate nodded. "ok they are free to go" Jason said as he signaled for his men to allow the group to stand to there feet and leave. ben and the group walked to the bus except nate who stood next to Jason. "hey you coming" ben yelled. nate looked at ben and walked up to him. "naw i think im gonna stay here with the family business" nate said with a smile. "what about Angelina" ben asked. "im sending some of Jason's men with you to get her and bring her here" nate answered. "ok man if u ever need us just use this walkie talkie" ben said as he handed nate a walkie talkie. "thanks" nate said as ben walked away. "and if you ever need meat you know where we are" Jason yelled. ben signaled everyone to get in the bus. eventually everyone got on and they rode back to the base. after a while of driving they got to the gate of the base where killy and Isaac were guarding till they seen the bus and opened it allowing ben to drive through. "everyone in one piece" emily asked. "yea everyone except Antoine" ben answered alright have someone bring him to the infirmary" Emily said. "hey uh ben is it yea thanks for letting us stay here" shauna said. "anything for a friendly face" ben said. "she's totally available" Corrine yelled. "oh my God shut up" shauna demanded. hannah just nodded at it all. "ill keep that in mind" ben said with a smile. "Alexa" Clementine said as she ran over and hugged Alexa. "hey clem" Alexa said excitedly. "hey the grave is ready" Jordan said. "ok thanks" ben said as he went in the back of a trunk and picked up a the body and walked over to the grave and put it in it. "everyone gather by the grave please to pay your respects" killy yelled. everyone in the base except for Antoine who stayed in the infirmary gathered around the grave. "here lies Gabriel he was one of our best soldiers he was also Gregory's personal guard and a friend to us all he and laney had a son who will grow up to know of his father's legacy Gabriel will be known for his bravery and courage he sacrificed his life so the others could live he is the one of us and most importantly he was family rest in peace Gabriel" killy preached. ben scooped the last piece of dirt into the grave and stood up and began his speech. "we don't have to be afraid anymore once we get rid of vickory and the alphas we can go back to living in peace,we need the scave teams to go search the city, Emily i need you and laney to be ready for any injuries to be healed, Clementine i need you and the kids to garden the crops and u will get 1 hour weapon training a day, and i will be getting ready for the fight if we all stick together we can win i love u all your all my family and we gotta protect this place no matter what lets go win this war." Ben said while unclinching his fist. "lets show them that we aren't weak" Ben said as everyone began clapping. a figure is seen standing outside the gate for a while till it walks away. "who was that" nick asked. "it was probably nothing babe lets get back to the burial" kenzie said as she smiled and grabbed his arm. "Your right"nick says as he and kenzie walk back over to the others and rejoin the burial and speech.


End file.
